


perfection // lance

by windowsmaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Lance thinks his girlfriend is perfect. Well, he doesn't think that shes perfect. He knows it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute lance fluff, i really love him,,

They lay together, a tangle of limbs as they sleep. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his. Lance could never have been happier, knowing the girl of his dreams had her face snuggled into his neck, snoring ever so softly. A faint smile across her lips as she slept. Lance couldn't help but admire how beautiful she really was. Her perfectly symmetrical face, small wisps of hair scattered across her face, soft, pink kissable lips, a cute button nose, perfect chocolate eyes to match her hair. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky to be with her, to have her in his arms. She was his, and no-one else's. He ran a hand through her soft hair, giving a small kiss on her forehead. His free hand caressed her perfect face. She snuggled closer to him, warmth radiating from her. He moved a hand back to her waist, gripping her tightly. He wanted to protect her. He needed to protect her. He wouldn't possibly be able to imagine life with out her. Her charming smile, eyes always lit up, hair always in a perfect style, lips covered in an outfit corresponding lip gloss, a perfectly planned outfit, matched with perfectly painted nails. She was perfect and Lance couldn't explain it enough. He loved her so much, his heart thumped whenever she was near him. He always wanted to be with her, she made him feel like he was the only guy in the world. He loved her so much, he couldn't even explain it. She was his world, and she was perfect the way she was. Damn anyone who said different.


End file.
